customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is a stage show that was produced by AEG Live, along with HIT Entertainment. It first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama on January 21, 2006 and originally ran up until 2007 in North America. It is Barney's sixth live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World) and his fourth national stage show tour (after Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World). The filmed performance of the show was released on DVD on May 20, 2008. The show was later toured in the United Kingdom in honor of Barney's 20th Anniversary in January 2008 - November of that year. It also performed in Ireland in 2009, Abu Dhabi, Asia in 2012 and in Muscrat, Oman in 2013. Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop, and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments and larger-than-life toys even a big surprise... a new dino friend!. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour and some parts of Europe. The first cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Rick Starkweather / Patrick Mcalister) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Lamecx) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Sabrina Gabrielez) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Chris (Matt Stamm) * Jean (Becky King) Songs (The song list is complete but since this show has performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song # Laugh with Me! # Broken Toys # The Toy Factory # Me and My Teddy # Cookin' with Nursery Rhymes Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Here Comes the Fire Engine # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star Act 2 # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Farm Animal Sing-Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle # If All the Raindrops # The Wheels on the Bus # I Hear Music Everywhere * # Mr. Knickerbocker # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # Blue Jay Blues # *How Does This Thing Work? * # If You Imagine # I Love You Riff's Appearance Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery for the live show Trivia * This live show / video marks: **The last live show written by Stephen White. **The first live appearance of Riff. He initially only appeared in the second act, but soon became apart of the whole show, appearing in both acts **The final video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. * Instead of kids, there were two adults in this live show by the names of Chris and Jean who are known as "helpers" of the toy factory. * The show was originally titled Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory, but due to the Let's Go videos selling well, the name was changed to "The Let's Go Tour" by request of marketing executives. * Riff was added in this live show on September 2, 2006. * The vocals of "Mr. Knickerbocker" and "If All the Raindrops" would later be recycled in[[ Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (battybarney2014's version)| Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!]]. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. * The airplane from[[Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version)| Barney's Colorful World]]'' also appeared in this show. * On March 29, 2018, this video of this live show was featured in the Walmart and Target exclusive DVD, "'Barney Live! - 2 Concerts in One!'" (along with ''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!). References #↑ RICK STARWEATHER Resume #↑ Barney & Me - Stephen White Category:Fake Barney Stage Show Videos Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Stage Show Tours Category:Season 11 Videos Category:Fourth Generation Category:2008 Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Live Video Recordings of Stage Show Tours Category:Classic Collection Category:Fake live video Category:Stage Shows By Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment Category:Kids stage shows